1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, which measures blood pressure of a patient, and the like.
2. Background Technology
As a method for measuring blood pressure without pressurizing, for example, a technique is proposed where a blood vessel dynamics index such as blood vessel diameter, blood flow speed, blood flow amount, and the like of a blood vessel of a living body obliteration portion is gauged using ultrasound and blood pressure is estimated using the blood vessel dynamics index.
In determining blood pressure at home, during a medical examination, or the like, typically, there are often cases where pressurized blood pressure measurement which uses an oscillometric method is used. However, it is known that blood pressure changes significantly during the day. As a result, it is not always the case that it is possible to correctly judge the state of health of a patient or the state of an ailment if only blood pressure at one point in time is observed when gauging.
In consideration of this problem, for example, a technique is disclosed in PTL1 which relates to gauging blood pressure with free movement in order to capture the variation in blood pressure such as during sleep which is not captured in normal gauging of blood pressure. In addition, a technique for gauging blood pressure is disclosed in PTL2 which uses a tonometry method as a technique for monitoring variation in blood pressure for each pulse.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-261452 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-243929 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.